Teleported to Minecraft
by craftingenius
Summary: Six friends were playing in school when suddenly Herobrine tried to kill them. And to worse things more they are teleported to Minecraft!Now they have to survive in this world and pass through lots of dangers in their new journey while they discover that they were sent to Minecraft as heroes to save it from destruction.
1. Where the heck are we?

The six friends were talking as usual like total idiots in school when suddenly Herobrine appeared in front of them.

"Oh shit is herobrine get the fuck out of here ! "screamed Gemcy in terror but it was to late to run,when Herobrine took out his sword and swung it onto them,but suddenly a big glow shine onto them leaving them blind and teleported them to another they woke up they noticed that they were no longer in earth but they were in Minecraft.

"Oh …, were the heck are we ? " said Kenneth with blurry vision.

"Dude I think were in Minecraft" said Jonathan.

"And how the hell did we get here ? " asked Derek.

"I don't know,the only thing I remember is Herobrine trying to kill us and a big glow and then we were here" said Gemcy.

"Well I think we were fucked really hard in the asses by Herobrine and were sent here by the explosion of his dick" said Luis.

"You know you're a fucking pervert right" said Kenneth angry.

"Yep and Im proud of it" said Luis with thumbs up.

"God,well I think we should find shelter everyone,soon it will start to get dark" said Kenneth.

"Yeah we should get some wood to make a house,and some wool to make beds" said Jonathan.

"Yeah it would be the best" said Sean.

"Ok,Gemcy and Sean will go find some wood,Luis and Derek will go get wool from sheeps and me and Kenneth will get some food,ok" ordered Jonathan.

"Ok" yelled everyone in unity.

Everyone separated to do their jobs of gathering:Gemcy and Sean went to gather wood,Luis and Derek went to gather wool and Kenneth and Jonathan went to get and Sean went to a nearby forest a few miles away from were they were going to make there house.

"Okay Gemcy we need to get some wood by punching this tree" ordered Sean at Gemcy.

"Oh but I … can't … because … it's a tree " complained Gemcy.

"Just punch the fucking tree!" yelled Sean so Gemcy had no choice but to punch it.

"Okay,(Im going to regret this)" murmured Gemcy to he punched the tree,the bones in his arm cracked into pieces leaving him really wounded and hurted and started to cry like a little girl."Oh shit I broke my arm! ".

"What the?,someone must have trolled you" said Sean trying to hide his laughing.

"You really think so?!" yelled Gemcy mad when someone appeared beside them.

"You had been trolled you little bitch!"said Kenneth while laughing of Gemcy.

"You little bastard what did you did to the tree!?" said Gemcy angry.

"I changed the trees trunk to obsidian and changed it,s texture pack to look like a normal tree hahaha!"laughed Kenneth.

"You creep ,Im going to kill you!" said Gemcy giving Kenneth a big stare.

"And how the heck are you going to do that with a broken arm huh" said Kenneth annoying Gemcy a lot.

"I hate to admit it but you're right" said Gemcy crying.

"Don't cry you baby ,God Kenneth ,weren't you suppost to get food with Jonathan" asked Sean.

"Yeah but Jonathan can handle things by himself" said Kenneth.

"Geesh now who's going to help me get some wood now?" said Sean while suspiring.

"Have no fear because the griefer is here" exclaimed Kenneth acting like a hero. "Here take some of this" he said giving Sean something.

"Oh well thanks ,wait this is TNT were the heck did you get this!?" asked Sean surprised.

"I don't know they just come out of my pocket by lots of them" said Kenneth taking a bunch of TNT out his pocket.

"Well now that's weird ,well let's use this TNT to explode some trees".

"Oh yeah bitches!" exclaimed Kenneth excited.

The both of them started to run like crazy all over the forest seting TNTs all over the place until the whole forest was covered by place you looked haded like a hundred TNTs in it!

"Well I think that's okay" said Sean.

"Now is the fun part ,explode the whole forest muahahaha" said Kenneth maniacally while pushing a button. "Get cover everyone!".The tree guys went to get cover on a small ancient rock structure nearby hided there when the big explosion started to blow everything in it's the only thing it dind't blow up was the structure they were in.

"Well I think the explosion settle down" said Kenneth.

"Holy shit ,we blew up the whole forest!" said Sean amazed with what just happened.

"Is't this cool ,it looks like there was a war in here" said Kenneth enthusiastic.

"Yeah let's head back it's starting to get dark and soon the zombies will start to wander around" said Kenneth scaring a lot Gemcy.

"Z…zombies! Said Gemcy scared.

"Yeah ,zombies ,the faster we build tha house the better" said Sean.

"I don't know you but I'm getting the fuck out of here" said Gemcy running away from the forest.

"Hey wait for us " said Sean and Kenneth running behind Gemcy.


	2. In search for wool

Derek and Luis were searching for sheeps in a plain nearby but the only thing they found were chickens,cows and pigs.

"God where the heck are those sheeps?" asked Derek losing patience.

"I don't know but they must be here somewhere in this plains "answered Luis.

They continued to walk all over the pradle to look for sheep for several minutes but didn,t have any success.

"Im tired" said Luis falling in his knees.

"Look over there ,there is a herd of sheep" exclaimed Derek pointing to a herd of sheeps.

"We're saved!" said Luis crying of joy.

"Yeah let's get their wool!" said Derek acting like a spartan.

"Yeah let,s rape them till death!" exclaimed Luis as they both yelled "Yargh! And started running towards the they were heading towards the sheeps,the sheeps started to run away towards something big towards the distance.

"Don't let them get away!" said Derek with fury.

"Yargh yelled Luis.

They were following the sheeps when they noticed that all the sheeps were around a giant motherfucking multicolor sheep!

"Who dares to touch my sheeps!" asked the giant sheep giving the guys a fright.

"Holy shit,a giant multicolor talking sheep!" said Luis.

"Don't worry Luis, don't show your fear to him. We were the ones that tried to touch those sheeps" said Derek regretting his words.

"What were you going to do with my dear sheeps" said tha giant sheep angry.

"We just needed some wool to make beds" explained Derek.

"Oh yeah, and what about when your friend said that he would rape them till death huh" said the giant sheep.

"He din't actually mean it he just got to exited by the moment" tried Derek to convince the gient sheep but failed.

"Silence, you are never going to get their wool!" said the giant sheep.

"But why can't we get their wool, if is not going to hurt them" said Derek confused.

"Because I say so you creep!" answered the giant sheep. "And because Im the King of the sheeps, the most powerful sheep in the world, so get the fuck out of here if you don,t want to take on the consequences!"

"Crap, it seems that we have no choice but to leave this place and find other sheeps" said Derek annoyed and disappointed.

"Aargh, I hate this shit" said Luis angry and disappointed too while walking away with they were walking away the king sheep started to say lots of bad things about them.

"Notch, how I hate players, especially like the ones like that bitch with warrior clothes" said the king sheep alerting heard that and got really angry because that was the word he most hated that people call him,so he started to stare at the king sheep and told him to not call him again like the king sheep didn't care about his warning and called him bitch like 3 times till Derek could't resist more."I warned you,and now you will pay!" exclaimed Derek while he jumped towards the king sheep to give him a punch in the face.

"Ha,you think that's going to work!" said the king sheep while he said "Super color change!"

"Super color what?" said Luis confused when the king sheep started to change colors really fast making Luis and Derek get really dizzy.

"Oh my head" said Luis before he felled to the ground and started to have convulsions and his eys started to get white.

"No, Luis whats happening to you " said Derek worried of what was happening to his friend.

"Hahahaha your little friend is having a seizure attack so he won't be helpful to you anymore,and if you try to do something funny you will end up like him the instant you look at me hahahaha." Said the king sheep maniacally.

"Grr,you will pay for this you bastard" said Derek really angry.

"Hahaha, not even in your dreams" said the king sheep laughing.

"(Ok I need to find a way to defeat this guy but without looking at him directly and something the sufficient strong to knock him out)" said to then started to look around and noticed that there was rock pillars all around them organized from small to at the tallest of the pillars there was some kind of ancient sword on top of it and looked at were the king sheep was standing.

He closed his eyes and noticed that he had like lots of other visions: infrared,nocturnal,etc. which gaved him an stayed with his eyes closed and got into a ninja-like position to get prepared for his plan.

"What the hell you're going to do?" asked the king sheep intrigued of what Derek was going to do.

Derek took a deep breath then started to run towards the pillars jumping from one to another.

"What the nether you think your doing!" exclaimed the king sheep while looking at Derek.

Derek continued to jump from pillar to pillar till he was almost at the one with the sword.

"Wait, you're after the sacred sword. No don't get that sword!" yelled the king sheep afraid that Derek actually get it.

But Derek dind't stop and took the last jump at the biggest pillar with the sword.

"Wait a minute,I don't have to fear,he will be killed anyway because anyone who touches the sacred sword will be cursed unless it's the chosen one" said the king sheep with a big relief.

When Derek landed on the last pillar he took the sacred sword and point it to the sky and lightning started to fall onto the sword creating a small energy ball around Derek felt as how his body was getting stronger every second and pieces of armor started to stick into his body till he was all covered and haded a full set of armor and sword.

"Oh no I can't believe it, he's the chosen one,boss won't be happy with this" said the king sheep amazed.

"Yaargh die you bitch!" yelled Derek while he jumped from the pillar and swunged his sword onto the sheep and penetrated his head killing him."That's for my friend you creep" he said while the body of the king sheep felled to the as the body of the the king sheep falled to the ground the seizure attack of Luis had gived to an end and he was saved.

"Oh my head,what the hell happened?" asked Luis while caressing his head.

"You had a seizure attack when the king sheep suddenly changed colors really fast making you get really dizzy" answered Derek

"Oh so that's what happened, and by the way where the heck is that king sheep because I want to kick his ass".

"Don't worry about him because I killed him".

"You what!".

"Yes just what you heard,I killed him with this sword".

"Cool and where did you find it?.

"I find it on one of the pillars,it looks like an ancient sword".

"Yeah and look at you,you have an armor just like a warrior".

"Yeah,when I picked up the sword lightnings started to land on it and then I was like this".

"That's really weird".

"Yeah"

"Well I think we should head back,and look for the others it soon will get dark".

"Yeah and look,the king sheep has left behind multicolor wool"

"Yey let's get his wool and get back".

And that was what thay did, they got their wool and started their journey back before it got dark as Derek's armor disappeared.


	3. The leader and blueprints problem

It was sundown and it was almost getting everyone had made it safely, well except for Gemcy which he broke his arm by punching a tree made out of who cares about him let's just continue with the story.

"Hey guys did you find all what we need?" asked Jonathan greeting them.

"Yeah we find wood" said Sean and Kenneth while walking towards the others.

"And we have wool" said Derek and Luis.

"Great, and I have meat from cows and pigs I killed" answered Jonathan. "But it would have been easier if Kenneth would had help me with his strange TNT powers".

"Sorry, the next time I will help you" said Kenneth with a I don't care smile.

"You better be because this isn't about me, this is for the survival of all of us" said Jonathan looking at Kenneth really serious.

"Ok, ok you have my word that from now on I will help for us to survive" said Kenneth while lifting his arm up.

"Fine, well everyone let's get the party started".

"Party!, where,where?" said Gemcy looking around.

"Hahaha" they all laughed at Gemcy's reaction.

"Gemcy you sure are stupid,when Jonathan said "let's get the party started" he mean't to start building the house" explained Kenneth.

"So no party" said Gemcy with watery eyes.

"No"

"Oh" said Gemcy sad.

"Ok, first everyone we need to make the blueprints of the house because if we don't know how to make the house we could end up in I will make the blueprints" said Jonathan.

"Hey but why you! protested Luis.

"Because I'm the one who knows more about Minecraft and because I'm the leader" answered Jonathan back.

"And since when you are the leader?" protested Luis again.

"Since I ordered you to look for the materials needed for the house".

"But their even wasn't a votation to choose the leader".

"Fine if that's what you want then let's have a who you think that should be the leader of this group?" asked Jonathan looking at everybody.

"Well I think there is only one way to solve this" said Gemcy with a smirk.

"And what is it?" asked everybody anxious.

"Well I saw it on a movie but it's very hard to accomplish"

"Tell us!" yelled everyone.

"He, he"

Several minutes later…

"Prepare to lose!" yelled Jonathan exited.

"Ha, you will be the one who will be down my knees!" said Luis exited was around them, the sun was setting, and the animals were starting to get back was in the air,Jonathan and Luis had being looking at each other for several minutes and everyone was getting worried for what they were going to accomplish,a secret kind of battle that cowboys used to beat their enemys and maked them beg for their lifes.

"Ha, prepare for you're end!"said Jonathan.

"I think you mean yours" said Luis.

"Ok both of you prepare yourselfs" said Gemcy to prepare them. "Okay start in …3 … 2 … 1 … begin!" he yelled and the both of them started.

"Okay!" yelled the both of them "Rock … paper … scissors!" and both of them choose choose scissors and Luis choose paper.

"Crap I lost" said Luis mad.

"Fuck yeah I won!" said Jonathan with his victory dance.

"So I think Jonathan is the new leader" said Sean.

"Fuck,fine you can be leader and make the stupid blueprints" said Luis angry.

"Okay, first everyone we need to craft this wood so that it transforms into wooden planks" said Jonathan.

"And how the heck do we do that" asked Gemcy.

"I know, we have to get to the inventory then put the wood on the crafting square then bingo we have our precious wooden planks" explained Sean.

"Exactly, so Sean you will be in charge of processing the wood and you know what … I will leave the blueprints to you" said Jonathan.

"Great so can I start now? asked Sean.

"Yes and the sooner the better"

"Okay I will be working over there if you need me" said Sean while walking away.

"Perfect now we need fire to cook the meat I got"

"And where are we going to get fire?" asked Derek.

"Well we need a furnace" said Jonathan.

"And how the heck do we do that too" asked Gemcy.

"Well we need to get Cobblestone which is underground" said Jonathan.

"Underground! And how the heck we're getting down there?" said Luis.

"Well we need pickaxes to brake through the ground more fast" said Jonathan.

"And how do we make them?" asked Luis when suddenly Sean broke through their conversation.

"Hey guy I made some wooden pickaxes so you can mine" said Sean.

"Well it looks that our problem is solved" said Derek.

"Well guys let's start digging" said Jonathan.

"I shall dig!" said Luis while digging down.

"Hey wait for me" said Gemcy while jumping through the hole that Luis just dig.

"Hey wait for us too" said the others while jumping through the hole hole was too deep so they were falling really fast and it was looking like it was never going to end.

"Geesh isn't this hole never going to end" said Derek.

"Yeah we have been falling like ages" said Gemcy.

"Actually we have been falling for 20 seconds" said Jonathan correcting him.

"And you have to be so exact" said Kenneth.

They continued falling till they were really bored.

"What the hell I can't believe Luis dug a hole this deep so fast" said Jonathan.

"Yeah and from where does he gets all that energy because it can't be from his ass" said Derek.

"It must be all that energy that he had reserved with his pervert fantasies" said Kenneth.

"Hey guy look down!" said Jonathan and everyone looked down. "It seems that there's water at the end".

"You're right it seems like an underground river" said Jonathan.

"Yeah and were approaching to it very quickly!" yelled Gemcy.

"Hang tight everybody and hold you're breath"yelled Jonathan as they fell to the underground river.

"We're going to die!" said Gemcy crying.

"Everyone stick together" yelled Jonathan as everyone was separated by the currents in different paths.

"Nooo!" yelled everyone as they disappeared.


	4. Gemcy Jones

"Where am I?, am I dreaming? said Gemcy.

He looked around and noticed that he was all alone in the complete darkness.

"Guys?" He tried to stand up but he couldn't and the only thing he did was moan.

"It seems that my arm is still broken…"

Bur he didn't care and he tried for several until he could stand up.

"Finally I stand up, hmm, it seems that nobody is around here I think I should go forward because it's the only thing I can do " said Gemcy while he walked towards the darkness of the path he went.

He soon found a torch on the wall so he grab it and the darkness of the path was lighten up giving him a great relief.

"Finally a torch, now I don't need to keep walking in the darkness"

He continued to walk on the path until it divided into two.

"Hmm, which path should I go ?"

"Take the left path…" said someone faintly in the distance.

"W…who said that!" asked Gemcy scared while looking all around until he noticed someone in the distance.

"W…who are you?!"

"You're worst nightmare" said the stranger while he opened his eyes showing two freaking scary white eyes.

"Holy shit!" screamed Gemcy while running accidently towards the left path as fast as thunder.

"Ha, he doesn't know what's waiting for him in that path, good luck my friend muahahaha!"said the stranger as he disappeared in the darkness.

Back at Gemcy

Gemcy was running through a path which seemed like it was never going to end and had to stop to take a breath.

"Panting, I think… I…lost him, keeps panting" said Gemcy.

He was panting trying to get his energies back when suddenly something strange happened.

Indiana Jones music starts to play.

"What the hell, where the heck does that music come from, and what the fuck I'm wearing I look like Indiana Jones" said Gemcy looking at his clothes.

Rumbling sound comes from the distance.

"What the hell is that, wait a second, isn't that a giant rock coming towards me" .

Rumbling gets louder.

"Fuck I'm going to get squashed!" yelled Gemcy while running away.

Rumbling gets even louder and the giant rock is only a few feet away from Gemcy.

"Shit!" said Gemcy while he was running even faster.

But do you think that's enough for him? Of course not, soon he got to an underground cavern full of lava!

"Fuck I'm going to get melted!"screamed Gemcy running even faster as he got to a bridge.

But to make things even harder for him the bridge he was running was made of gravel and wood structures where holding it.

"Boy I wish that the wood structure which is holding this bridge doesn't brake or something" but that was what was going to happen.

For his tremendous bad luck the whole structure of the bridge was covered with TNTs scaring the shit out of Gemcy.

"Oh boy I wish those TNTs don't blow up" but he was so concentrated on the TNTs that he didn't noticed that he step on a pressure plate which activate the TNTs on the bridge's structure blowing it away.

"What's that sound?" he asked and when he looked back the bridge was starting to fall to the lava.

"What the fuck, I must get the fuck out of here!" he said while looking around searching for a way out of the cavern.

He then saw an iron door with a line of redstone going upwards so he follow it with his eyes and noticed a button at the top.

"Great now what I need is a bow" he said while looking at his inventory and found a bow and some arrows."Perfect, at least the Indiana Jones costume worked for something"

He tried to take the bow up to shoot the arrow but the only thing he did was throwing arrows all over the place and one of the missed arrows hit a gravel block on the roof of the cavern and it felled right in front of him almost making him trip but luckily he saw the gravel on the ground and jumped right over it. But if one block wasn't enough what about if the whole roof was starting to fall right on top of him.

"Fuck you hell!" he said while dodging all the falling gravel and running from the rock ball.

"Crap, I can't shoot right for my broken arm but that won't stop me!" said Gemcy while trying to shoot his last arrow.

"This is my last arrow and the lucky one" he said while aiming and breathed slowly.

"Woosh" did the arrow while it danced through the falling gravel at high speed. Gemcy had a lot of hope that the arrow would hit the button but unfortunately it didn't.

"It seems that I'm doomed" said Gemcy starting to lose hope when he heard something.

"Have no fear because the griefer is here!" said a familiar voice through a wall which exploded into pieces.

"What the, wait is Kenneth! Kenneth save me! yelled Gemcy while his torture was going to an end.

"Don't worry Gemcy I will save you, activate super TNT jump" said Kenneth while he putted TNTs all around him and blow up shooting him right in front of the iron door.

"Kenneth do something quick!" said Gemcy with the ball behind him getting even closer.

Kenneth started to put TNTs as fast possible all around the door to explode it into ashes.

"Work faster bitch" said Gemcy.

When Kenneth finished putting TNTs all over the door he activated them and blew away the door leaving a big hole in the wall.

"Get the fuck out of the way!" yelled Gemcy while running towards Kenneth with the rock ball still rolling behind him.

"Holy shit" said Kenneth while he was going to get through the hole but suddenly stop when he saw a giant whirlpool right in front of the entrance.

"Move bitch" said Gemcy while he pushed Kenneth and they both fell to the whirlpool just in time before the whole cavern collapsed on them. But they had another problem, they were going to be drown by a whirlpool.

"Shit!" yelled Gemcy.

"No help!" yelled Kenneth.

Indiana Jones music stops.


	5. Reunited

"Oh my head, where the fuck am I?" asked Gemcy looking all around.

"I think I'm lost again" he said while looking at the darkness around him.

He spent a moment looking around and noticed that Kenneth was no longer with him.

"Wait a minecraft second, where the heck is Kenneth" he said while his voice echoed through a path.

"Kenneth…Kenneth!" said Gemcy but nobody respond.

"That whirlpool from before must have separate us again"

He continued to look around to look for him but again didn't find him.

"Crap now I have to continue alone" said Gemcy mad.

He saw a torch on the wall so he grabbed it to light up the way and started to walk through a path. 2 minutes later after a long walk he was starting to get tired and the path seemed to never end.

"God I'm tired, and where the heck does this path lead to?" asked Gemcy to himself.

He then stop for a moment to take a little rest to get back his energies when he started to hear strange noises coming from behind him.

"Oh shit ,don't tell me it's a…"Gemcy couldn't finish his sentence when he turn back and saw a group of zombies almost going to eat him .

"Fuck zombies!" he screamed while he started to run again like a bitch all the way down the path while the zombies ran behind him.

Indiana Jones music starts again.

"Oh come on I'm done with that music" argued Gemcy really angry but he had no other choice but to keep running hearing the same fucking music which gave him problems last time he heard it again.

"Crap now how the hell am I supposed to get away from this zombies" he said but by being distracted he pressed a pressure plate on the ground and dispensers that were hiding on the walls came out and started to shoot arrows at him.

"Oh fuck" said Gemcy pissed as arrows were firing all around him but for his surprise he was able to dodge every single one of them.

"Oh yeah matrix baby!" he said while he continued to dodge the arrows which for his convenience where starting to kill the zombies behind him.

"Ha, that's what happens when you mess with me, Gemcy the…boom"

Unfortunately by Gemcy's enormous ego he got distracted again,(as always), he crashed on the wall of a dead end.

"Ow my head, fuck a dead end, well at least those zombies were killed by the arrows so I have nothing to worry"

"Sssssss"

"Oh shit I'm really fucked" he said while he turned over and saw one big, green, goddamn, freaking scary creeper just behind him almost going to blow up.

"Fuuuuuuuuuuck!" he screamed when the creeper behind him blow up destroying everything around them and damaging Gemcy a lot in the process.

"Oh my body, curse you fucking creeper" said Gemcy really angry.

Indiana Jones music stops.

After a few seconds he tried to stand up very slowly until he was finally up and started stretching all his muscles by all the running which made them get really painful.

"Ow, I can't believe that this shit always happens to me" he said crying.

When he finished crying like an idiot he lifted his head and noticed that the wall which was a dead end was blown up by the explosion and some kind of structure was behind it.

"What the hell?" he said to himself while he walked through the hole in the wall and saw a giant machine-like structure in the distance of the darkness.

While he was trying to figure out what in minecraft was that he heard familiar voices coming from the distance.

"Hey guys!" yelled Jonathan.

We're here!" yelled Derek and Kenneth.

Gemcy felt really relived when he heard those voices and knew he was saved from further dangers so he started to call them.

"Hey guys I'm here!" he yelled.

"Gemcy is that you?" asked Jonathan.

"Yes it's me I'm right here!" yelled Gemcy.

"Okay everybody let's meet over there where are those torches" said Jonathan pointing.

A couple of minutes later all of them reached the point where they were going to meet to reunite again.

"Guys I thought I would never see you again" said Gemcy crying.

"Oh please Gemcy there been only 6 minutes since we separated" said Jonathan.

Gemcy's crying stops.

"Only 6 minutes, you gotta be kidding me it felt like hours that have passed since" said Gemcy.

"You're exaggerating Gemcy besides the path was to easy for all of us right guys?" said Jonathan.

"Yeah there even hasn't appeared any mobs and traps and the whole path was illuminated by torches so it wasn't that hard" answered Derek.

"Yeah and I didn't have to worry because I made my own path with my TNT" said Kenneth.

"You gotta be kidding me you didn't find a single trap or mob?" asked Gemcy in mad.

"No, not a single one" answered Jonathan.

"Fuck why this always happens to me" said Gemcy crying.

"What happened to you?" asked Jonathan.

"Oh nothing just that I was almost killed! A giant rock ball almost squashed me, a whole cavern almost collapsed on me, I almost drown on a whirlpool, almost was eaten by zombies and almost shot by arrows, and was blown up by a creeper dressed as Indiana Jones with his fucking music, what do you think about that!" yelled Gemcy mad.

"Okay, okay calm down Gemcy I think your exaggerating a little" said Jonathan.

"Exaggerating a little!" yelled Gemcy mad again.

"Okay, okay I understand you have passed through a lot but you have to calm down a bit" said Jonathan.

"Okay, inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale, okay I'm calmed".

"Great now, are you wounded?" asked Jonathan.

"Just a little, my arm is broken and I'm a little hurt by the explosion of the creeper but I think I'm okay" answered Gemcy.

"You're arm is broken, why?" asked Jonathan.

"Well let's say a certain someone tried to be funny" said Gemcy looking seriously at Kenneth giving him a fright.

"He, he…" said Kenneth.

"Oh so that's what happen" said Jonathan not getting surprised. "Well but at least you're fine that's what counts" said Jonathan.

"Yeah at least I'm alive" said Gemcy.

"Okay now, is everybody here?" asked Jonathan "Yeah everybody is here except for Luis which has been lost since we got down here and Sean stayed up in the surface.

"Well then we should go start looking for Luis right?" ordered Jonathan.

"Yeah and we can start looking on that structure-like thingy over there" said Gemcy.

"Structure? What structure?" asked everybody as they looked behind them and saw a giant structure in the distance of the darkness.

"What the heel is that? asked Kenneth.

"Yeah it seems like some kind of structure" said Jonathan.

"It seems like one but it's to dark to be sure" said Derek.

"Yeah we need torches to light the way" said Gemcy.

"Yes but there is a problem I ran out of torches and this one I'm holding is the only one we have left" said Jonathan.

"Crap, then I think we have no choice but to go down there with our only torch to find out what the heck is that structure down there" said Derek.

"But it's to dark to go down there" argued Kenneth.

"Oh please Kenneth don't tell me you're afraid of the dark" said Jonathan.

"Of course not, it's just that while we would be down there we could be attacked by mobs and get killed because we have no weapons to defend us right" said Kenneth.

"Your right with that but you have me to protect us" said Derek.

"But you're a fucking bitch" said Kenneth.

Derek heard that and got really angry so he took out his sword really fast and put it in Kenneth's neck scaring him a lot.

"Never call me a bitch again" said Derek angry.

"Okay, okay sorry you didn't have to overreact" said Kenneth scared.

"Fine I forgive you but next time be careful with what you say" said Derek while taking away his sword.

"Geesh why you have to be so bitchy" said Kenneth making Derek get really mad.

"Okay that's it! You're going to get killed you bastard!" said Derek really mad while he took out his sword and swung it onto Kenneth.

"Aahh" screamed Kenneth while Derek swung his sword onto him but luckily he was able to dodge it making Derek get even madder.

"You bastard get still, it's not going to hurt you" said Derek while he continued to swung his sword onto Kenneth but couldn't get him.

"Stop man if you keep swinging that sword onto me I will have to use my TNTs to stop you" said Kenneth.

But Derek didn't care and continued to swung his sword to kill Kenneth but again he was able to dodge them.

"Fine if that's what you want then eat my dynamite!" said Kenneth while he took out a bunch of TNTs from his pockets and lit them up and started throwing them at Derek.

But because of Derek's powers he was able to dodge the exploding TNTs that were in his way and where blowing the whole ground.

"Hey guys calm down you're going to hurt yourselves" said Jonathan trying to calm down the two guys.

"Shut your fucking mouth bitch" said Kenneth.

"Yeah don't get involved in what doesn't matter to you ass brain" said Derek hurting Jonathan's feelings.

"Hey don't insult my intelligence you bastard!" said Jonathan really angry while he charged at them with a stone pickaxe he made earlier.

The three guys started to fight each other very forcefully getting themselves really hurt while Gemcy was spared in a corner.

"Shit, why did they have to start fighting if we just got together" said Gemcy while looking at the three guys fighting.

Gemcy got really sad that his friends started to fight in such a happy moment because they reunited Gemcy couldn't do anything but watch them fight.

While the three continued to fight Gemcy found a line of redstones on a wall near them which make up his curiosity.

"Uh, that looks interesting let's see what it is" said Gemcy while approaching to the wall.

When he walked to the wall he noticed that the line of redstones were in a line straight to the darkness of the structure and at the beginning of the redstones was a lever.

"Hey maybe this is like a switch to turn on the lights in here, then we can see what the hell is that thing over there" said Gemcy while he turn down the lever but nothing happened.

"Huh?, what the hell?" he said while he turned the lever like 10 times but still nothing happened. "Crap, it seems that nothing is gonna haaaa…whoa!"

Gemcy couldn't finish his sentence due that the ground below them started to shake interrupting the others fight.

"What the hell is happening" asked Derek.

"It seems that the ground is shaking genius" said Kenneth annoying Derek.

"Grr" said Derek annoyed.

"Guys, guys calm down I think we know who to blame this for" said Jonathan as the tree of them stared at Gemcy.

"Oh shit I'm fucked" said Gemcy scared.

"What have you done" said Derek staring at him.

"I…I…I only turn down this lever because I thought it would turn up the lights, it wasn't my fault" said Gemcy really creep out.

"Oh I'm going to kill you!" said Derek while walking towards Gemcy with sword in hand.

"Shit, please Derek don't kill me I have children and family" said Gemcy begging for his life.

"Wha… you don't even have the age to have a family idiot you're just 13´yelled Derek at Gemcy.

"But I'm gonna have one someday" said Gemcy with a frightened smile.

"Oh I'm gonna…"

"Derek calm down, at least Gemcy hasn't done anything bad but make the ground shake" said Jonathan when the walls behind them started to close up almost going to crush them all. "Okay, now you can kill him".

"My pleasure" said Derek maniacally while he charged at Gemcy.

"Fuck!" yelled Gemcy while he started to run like a bitch all over the place.

"Stay there you little fuck" said Derek angry.

"No , you just want to kill me" said Gemcy while running around.

After a minute of running , Gemcy was finally cornered on the side of a wall.

"Finally you're cornered" said Derek maliciously.

"Please don't kill me" said Gemcy crying.

"You're going to die!" said Derek while walking towards him.

"No!" said Gemcy crying even harder.

While Gemcy was crying he saw a lever just beside him.

"Hey maybe this lever can save me".

"Now, which are you your last words" said Derek lifting his sword up.

"Well… my last words are… you can fuck your mother bitch" said Gemcy as he pulled down the lever but nothing happened. "Shit".

"Oh you little son of a bi… ahhh" said Derek as the whole ground below him started to fall and he fall with it.

"Fuuuuuuuuuck" yelled Derek as he falled down and disappeared in the darkness.

"Hey…I think I actually defeafed him, yeah baby I'm the man!" said Gemcy while he did his stupid victory dance.

But while he was dancing, the ground below him and the others started to fall as well making them fall to the darkness too.

"Shit!" yelled Gemcy while he and the others disappeared in the darkness.


	6. Mark

Hours later after the guys disappeared in the darkness they were waking up in a city which could only be found in dreams.

"Yawn, what a good sleep, wait where am I" said Jonathan while he was waking up and getting off the bed.

He looked around and noticed that he was in some kind of nursery with stone walls. He then looked to his sides and saw that the others were sleeping beside him so he called them so they woke up.

"Hey guys wake up you should look at this" said Jonathan waking everyone up.

"Yawn, I was dreaming I was griefing the white house, it was awesome" said Kenneth yawning.

"Where is it! Where is it! Because I'm going to rip his dick off with my sword" said Derek looking around.

"Derek calm down we're safe here, at least for now" said Jonathan. "Well it seems that the only one that's still sleeping is Gemcy so let's wake him up".

They approached at Gemcy then they yelled really hard "Gemcy wake up!" and Gemcy wake up in a flash running around like crazy.

"I can't see, I can't see!" said Gemcy while running around.

"Gemcy, Gemcy!" called Jonathan.

"I can't see!" said Gemcy again.

"Fuck Gemcy your using some kind of sleeping glasses!" yelled Jonathan at him.

"Oh, your right" said Gemcy taking off the sleeping glasses.

"Geesh Gemcy you're so stupid".

"Sorry".

"Fine"

"Oh and by the way guys where the heck are we?" asked Gemcy.

"Yeah Jonathan where are we?, this place it strange" asked Kenneth.

"Well it looks like we are in some kind of nursery" said Jonathan.

"And how did we get here?" asked Derek.

"I don't know how but the only thing I know is that's Gemcy's fault" said Jonathan.

"Oh come on man, you can't still be mad of me, you know it's not my fault" argued Gemcy.

"Yeah your right, it's not your fault is just that you didn't knew" said Kenneth.

"Well I think your right, he's a noob so he would never had guessed" said Derek.

"Hey don't call me noob!" said Gemcy mad.

"Fine Gemcy we forgive you but have more caution next time alright" said Jonathan.

"Okay, I be more cautious with what I touch next time" said Gemcy lowering his head.

"Fine, now everyone we must find a way to get out of here" said Jonathan.

"Yeah we can go through that window" said Gemcy while he jumped on top of the bed to brake the window.

"Um Gemcy I don't think that's a good idea because I see water behind it and I don't really have the urge to swim" said Derek.

"Besides Gemcy there is a…" Jonathan couldn't finish his sentence when he was interrupted by Gemcy.

"Oh don't be stupid, maybe it's just blue wool behind the window to make us believe it's water" said Gemcy.

"I don't know it doesn't look like wool to me because I just saw a squid" said Kenneth.

"Don't be silly, look just let me brake this window to show it to you that is only wool alright" said Gemcy while braking the window.

"Oh boy (I would had taken the door)" said Jonathan nervous.

When Gemcy finally broke the window, water started to flood to into the room.

"Shit!, it really was water we're gonna drown!" said Gemcy panicking.

"Fill the hole, fill the hole!" yelled everyone as the room started to flood.

"I can't, I can't, the current is dragging me away" said Gemcy while he was taken away by the current.

The room was half flooded and the guys were almost going to drown so Jonathan told Derek to swim to the door which was right next to the beds.

"Derek we need you to swim down to open the door from before, hurry!" ordered Jonathan as Derek said "Okay!" and swim below the water and started searching for the door and finally found it.

He looked at the door and noticed that it was made of iron so he started to look around if he could find any button, pressure plate or lever to open the door but didn't have any success so he swim back to the surface.

"Did you find it?" asked Jonathan at Derek.

"Yes but it was an iron door and there wasn't anything to open it" said Derek sadly.

"Crap, then we need another way to get out of here" said Jonathan.

"There is no other way, when I was looking for something to open the door I was looking too another way to get out but unfortunately didn't find any" said Derek lowering his head.

"Fuck, then I think there's only one way to solve this" said Jonathan while giving a smirk.

"Hmm…aren't you thinking…"

"Yeah, take down the door minecraft style yaargh!" yelled Jonathan as he took out a bunch of pickaxes out of nowhere and threw them upwards like a maniac. The others yelled as well and took the pickaxes that Jonathan threw and swim to the door hitting it with everything they got till the point they started actually broking it.

"(Yeah, we must keep hitting it)" said Jonathan to himself while they continued to hit the door.

The water from before have entirely flooded the room leaving no space to breath giving a great problem to the guys which were getting out of oxygen.

His eyes whiten as he started to swim around like crazy trying to look for air but the only thing he did was making bubbles which didn't let the others see.

"(I can't see) said Derek as he swung his pickaxe onto something that looked to be the door but strangely moaned. He approached to what he hit and what he saw was an angry Kenneth staring at him with his pickaxe pointing at him.

"(What the hell is with this guy, did I hit him or something?" asked Derek to himself when Kenneth started charging at him with his pickaxe trying to hit him.

"(What the fuck!?)" said Derek as he turn back to evade Kenneth's hits, but he continued to try hitting him.

"Fine, if war is what you want then war you will get!)" said Derek as he took out his sword and charged at Kenneth starting another epic battle.

Back at Jonathan he was still trying to break the door and for his surprise he was actually doing it, and it didn't last long before he did it.

"(Those bastards, I can't believe their fooling around while I'm trying to save us all, but no matter, I can do this!)" said Jonathan as he keep hitting the door but after a while he was starting to get out of oxygen and getting tired.

"(No…I…must…keep…fighting…) said Jonathan as he felt unconscious and so did the others.

Meanwhile in the other side of the door a guy with a good aspect was just finishing cleaning his house when he saw water coming from under the door of the nursery room.

"What the hell, hey Rex come here" said the guy as a dog came barking to him. "Good boy, now do you think we shall go look if our guests from before are awake?

"Woof, woof" barked the dog agreeing.

"Great, then let's see what's happening at the nursery" said the guy as he and the dog walked to the nursery door and stopped for a second. "Are you ready?" said the guy asking the dog.

"Woof, woof" said the dog agreeing again.

"Okay now get ready" said the guy as he was very slowly going to press the button when… "Oh wait, our guests must be hungry so let me bring them something to eat" he said while he went to the kitchen and bring some bread and pork chops.

"Okay now I'm ready" said the guy as he again very slowly was going to push the button when… "Wait!" he said scaring the dog. "Our guests must be thirsty so let me get some milk for them" he said as he went to the kitchen again to look for milk and came back.

"Okay now I'm really ready" said the guy as he slowly moved his hand again to push the button when… "Wait!" he said scaring the dog again which make him really mad so he bit him on the foot. "Ouh, Rex why you did that!" asked the guy mad.

The dog just looked at him serious.

"Your right we don't need to give them so much things if they just woke up, let's just give them the food and milk" said the guy as he once again moved his hand to pushed the button when suddenly the iron door opened leaving a giant wave of water push him backwards with the 4 guys in it.

"Rex close the door quickly!" ordered the guy as the dog started swimming directly at the door and jumped and pushed the button with his nose which thankfully could close the door making all the water in the house drought leaving them all wet.

"Oh come on! You gotta be kidding me, just when I finished cleaning the house!" said the guy angry while kicking the ground.

He then noticed that the guys were on the ground so he ran to them to see if they were okay.

"Hey wake up man!" said the guy as he slap Jonathan's face to wake him up.

"Coughing, huh what happened?" asked Jonathan while trying to stand up.

"Man it seems that you and you're friends almost got drown back there" said the guy.

Jonathan looked back at his memories and remembered about the room flooding "Oh, you're right we almost got drowned back there"

"And what happened?" asked the guy.

"It's a long story…" said Jonathan when he remembered about the others. "Wait, where is everybody!" he said while looking around .

"Oh you mean the others, they are right behind" said the guy while Jonathan looked behind him and saw everyone unconscious on the floor.

"Oh no! Please you have to help me to see if they're okay!" begged Jonathan.

"Okay, okay I help you" said the guy.

The both of them then started waking up every single of them until only Gemcy was left.

"Hey Gemcy wake up!" yelled Jonathan at him while slapping his face. "Crap it doesn't respond".

"Maybe if you give him mouth-to-mouth breathing he will respond" recommended the guy.

"Okay, here it goes" said Jonathan as he approached his mouth to Gemcy's when he suddenly woke up and screamed.

"Ahh! Get away from me you freak!" screamed Gemcy pushing Jonathan away.

"Oh, so you're finally awake" said Jonathan while standing away.

"Of course I'm awake, do you think I'm going to let you kiss me!" yelled Gemcy.

"I wasn't going to kiss you, I was only going to…"

"Oh shut up, just forget it" said Gemcy shutting Jonathan.

"Okay, now is everybody okay" asked Jonathan.

"Yeah I think everybody is okay" said Derek.

"Yeah except for you Derek because you're all wet" said Kenneth laughing.

"What do you mean, you're all wet to"

"yes but at least my brain is not wet as yours hahahaha" said Kenneth annoying Derek.

"Oh you little…"

"Calm down Derek don't get mad by that stupidity" said Jonathan.

"But he…"

"Derek" said Jonathan threatening him.

"Grr… fine" said Derek mad.

"Ha, ha, ha" laughed Kenneth.

"Um, hello?" said the guy.

"Oh right, thanks for saving us back there" thanked Jonathan.

"And…"

"Oh how rude of us, I'm Jonathan, this friend here with the sword is Derek"

"Hi" said Derek.

"The one with the creeper T-Shirt is Kenneth".

"Nice to meet you, and if you need help on exploding things don't fear to call me" said Kenneth.

"I will keep it in mind" said the guy.

"And this retard here is…" Jonathan stopped talking when he saw Gemcy talking to the dog.

"Oh look you little doggy you're so cu…ahh!" screamed Gemcy when Rex bit his finger. "Ahh, let me go you creep!" he said while trying to free his finger.

"Gemcy" finished Jonathan.

"Okay" said the guy amazed. "My name is Mark nice to meet you".

"Great, now that everyone has been introduced can you please tell us where we are?" asked Jonathan.

"Oh right, you're in my house" said Mark "Which is underwater if you didn't know".

"Underwater? So that's why water flooded into the room when Gemcy broke the window" said Jonathan alerting Mark.

"Gemcy did what?!" asked Mark in shook.

"We can explain, is just that we were trying to…"

"Please just forget about it okay" said Mark trying to calm down. "Oh and by the way are you hungry because I am".

"Yeah I'm starving" said Kenneth rubbing his tummy.

"Me too… ouh!" said Gemcy but the dog keep biting his finger.

"Me three" said Derek.

"Me four, if that's not a problem" said Jonathan.

"Great, now can you please seat on the couch while I go to the kitchen" said Mark.

"Okay let's go everyone" said Jonathan as everyone headed to the couch.

"You too Rex" called Mark and Rex obey and let free Gemcy's finger and ran towards Mark.

"Ouh, my poor finger, it's as red as redstone" said Gemcy crying.

"Oh you crybaby" said Kenneth laughing.

When they reached the couch they sat and started a conversation while Mark was away in the kitchen.

"Wau this has been a long day isn't" said Kenneth while stretching.

"Yeah it have passed like hours since we got here" said Derek.

"You're right, I don't even know why we are even here" said Jonathan.

"It's all Herobrine's fault that we have been sent to this stupid game" said Gemcy mad.

"Shh, don't talk to loud it may hurt Mark's feeling, besides, we must find a way to get to the real world" said Jonathan.

"Yeah we should" said Kenneth.

The guys continued to talk but what they didn't know was that Mark was hearing their conversation from the kitchen.

"So…, it seems that our friends aren't from this world Rex" said Mark caressing Rex's head and he answered by barking back.

"Well I think I have read of something like this before, it was some kind of legend about six heroes from another world that were sent here to save this plant from destruction but I don't remember much of it so I should check out the book on the library".

"Woof" agreed Rex.

"But there's a problem, the book which has the legend is on the top security section of the King's library".

"Woof, woof" said Rex.

"Yeah you're right we have done this like hundreds of times it's piece of cake".

Mark then looked around to see if no one was watching then he pressed a button on the wall and a corridor appeared as he walked towards it. But what he didn't knew was that Gemcy was watching him since a while and secretly followed him without him even knowing.


	7. The six saviors of Minecraft

A couple of minutes later after walking through the corridor Mark, Rex and Gemcy finally made it to the royal library and Mark was looking around to see if the area was clear.

"Okay all clear let's go Rex" said Mark as he ran towards a highway and climbed a ladder that was on a wall of bookshelfs.

When Mark reached the top of the ladder he continued to run through a tight path that was connected to the bookshelfs until he saw a librarian guard.

"Oh no , hurry Rex hide!" ordered Mark as he hid between two bookshelfs until the guard passed.

"Okay he's gone let's move" he said while he continued running.

While he was running he started to hear someone following him.

"Huh, who's there?" asked Mark but nobody respond.

"I must be hearing things"

Mark continued to run until he reached the top security section's door of the library but there were two guards there so had to get cover.

"Crap, there are two guards…oh I know, Rex distract those guards while I go look for the book okay"

"Woof, woof" agreed Rex.

"Okay on the count of three…1…2…3…go"

The both of them started their plan by Rex barking at the guards distracting them by making them follow him while Mark opened the door.

When the guards leaved the door Mark rapidly got to the door and saw 6 buttons on the side of the door.

"Mmm, which was the code?" asked Mark to himself. "Oh right, this code is the most hard one to remember, it's 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, see how hard it is" he said with a smile as he pushed the buttons making the code. The door opened but then he heard footsteps again coming from behind him so he got scared.

"Who's there?" asked Mark frightened but no one respond.

"I know someone is following me!"

When Mark passed in the door closed and he saw that he was in a cylindrical-like room made out of bookshelfs, and it was so deep you couldn't see the bottom.

"Man I have been here like dozens of times and I'm still amazed with this place" said Mark while looking happily around "But well I better go search for that book it's called The Six Saviors of Minecraft so I must look on the (T) section".

Mark then started to look around to see if he could find the (T) section and found it and started to look for the book.

"The first love, The man's little friend, The way to do it if you're gay, what the fuck is this, why the hell are this books here" said Mark surprised. "Oh here it is The Six Saviors of Minecraft…mmm, it says that 6 people from another world with incredible powers will be sent to our planet to save it from destruction, there's a miner, a griefer, a crafter, a fighter, a mage and the leader of wisdom.

Mark keep reading when he felt that someone touched his shoulder scaring the shit out of him. And in a instant he took out his bow and point it to who was behind him and for his surprise it was Gemcy who was behind him.

"Whoa, whoa be careful with where you point that!" said Gemcy scared as he turned back.

"Gemcy ? What the heck you're doing here, you scared the shit out of me!" said Mark while calming down of his scare.

"Sorry it's just that I saw you going through a tunnel and I got curious so I followed you" explained Gemcy.

"Man, well I think I can't send you back now that you're here so I think you could help me with something"

"Okay but what?"

"You see this book?"

"Yeah, what about it"

"Well this book is about a legend about 6 heroes from another world that were sent here in Minecraft to save it from destruction"

"Oh how cool, I wonder if I could meet them"

"Um, aren't you and you're friends from another world?"

"Oh your right and how did you know it"

"Um…" Mark didn't knew what to say as an excuse but he had to say the thruth anyways "Well I kinda heard your conversation earlier"

"I can't believe it Mark" said Gemcy lowering his head.

"Sorry" said Mark embarrassed.

"Sorry for what? This is great!" said Gemcy jumping of joy.

"Great? You mean that me spying on your conversation with your friends is great?" said Mark confused.

"What? No, I meant that I'm a super hero!" said Gemcy in an heroic pose with a cape.

"Oh please don't get to enthusiastic with something that could just be a coincidence"

"Oh crap" said Gemcy disappointed.

"But there is some things that keep me intrigued that I want to ask you and you're friends to see if you are the actual saviors of Minecraft"

"Ok"

"Well let's keep reading, mmm, each of the 6 saviors have a special powers of their own, the miner can break blocks with one single hit, mmm, Gemcy is someone like this one of your friends?"

"Mmm, well Luis dug a hole really fast searching for cobblestone but instead we ended here"

"Is he another friend of yours?"

"Yeah, even if he's the most pervert man in the world he's my friend"

"I see, interesting, and where is this friend of yours because I think I haven't seen him"

"Well the thing is that when we ended here we completely lost sight of him" said Gemcy lowering his head sad.

Sorry if that hurt you"

"Okay it's fine"

"Fine well there also was a warrior that had super strength and had infrared vision and his rival which was a griefer who controlled TNTs at his will. Even if the both were eternal rivals together they can make an invincible duo"

"Geesh those bastards, Derek and Kenneth I always get tangled on their problems"

"A crafter that can build and craft anything at the speed of light and knows the crafting recipes of each known thing that can be crafted"

"That sounds like Sean, he answered as just as Jonathan asked how to make wooden planks out of wood"

"(Da, that's obvious everybody knows that)" said Mark to himself. "The leader which has mind over body but suffers of control of his actions"

"That's Jonathan our leader, he's quite wise but at the same time a bit crazy sometimes like when he tried to take down the iron door of the nursery with wooden pickaxes"

Don't ask about his stone pick, it got used or lost so that's why he used a wooden one.

"Now that you mention that what happened back there at the nursery"

"Um…"

"Look just forget about it, and there was also a mage that can make any enchantment that exists but scarce of intelligence and courage"

"I don't know anybody with those kind of powers but… hey you're talking about me you're calling me a retard!" said Gemcy mad.

"Yeah it sounds like you by the stupidity but we have to check to be sure. Look at this, it's a secret enchantment to see a vision of the future but is written on ancient minecraftian so only certain people that learned how to read it know how to read it and the mage savior is one of those people so you think you can read it?"

"I will try" said Gemcy as he looked at the enchanting paragraph. At first he couldn't read it but then the words started to traduce themselves in front of his eyes until he could decipher what was written.

"Cool" he said amazed. "Okay, (clears throat), -controllers of the future, reminders of the past, grant me the power to see what will pass-!"

Just as Gemcy finished his enchantment a big glow shine in front of them then they appear somewhere which seemed like Minecraft but there was something wrong. The sky was all red as redstone, the rivers were full of blood and the land was dead and so did the animals and trees.

And on the distance there was a man with hands full of blood, a terrifying laugh and a pair of big glowy white eyes, it was…Herobrine! The two guys couldn't believe what they were watching and couldn't believe it more when they saw 6 guys laying faintly on the ground bleeding and raving and who were those six guys? nothing more that the six saviors of Minecraft.

"Oh no how could this happen" said Gemcy terrified.

"It seems that this is the danger the book was warning us about, an apocalypse caused by Herobrine"

"Look Mark everything is dying" said Gemcy crying.

Vision Ends

Well at least now we know that you and you're friends are the six saviors of Minecraft"

"Yes but what did the vision means?"

"I don't know man but I think it's something bad" said Mark and then he heard footsteps coming on their way. "Oh no librarian guards, hurry Gemcy let's get out of here!"

The both of them then started to run towards the entrance but when they tried to open the door it didn't opened.

"Oh no the door is locked we're doomed!" said Gemcy panicking.

"There must be another escape let me think, mmm, oh I know, there's another one through the dungeons"

"Then what are we waiting for let's go!"

They then started to make their way to the dungeons evading every guard in their path and arrived safely to it but Gemcy got a biiiiiiiiig surprise.

"Great we evade all the guards" said Mark panting.

"So…this are the dungeons huh" said Gemcy panting too while looking around.

"Yeah this is where the king keeps all his prisoners" said Mark spoiling everything.

"King? What King?"

"Oops, darn it why couldn't I keep my big mouth shut, suspires, well I think I can't keep maintaining it as a secret, Gemcy we're in Craftlantis"

"


	8. Mark's secret past

**Hi guys craftingenius here , thanks by all the views that my story had so I will keep writing lot's of chapters, and don't forget to click that favorite button and make a review it just takes a sec of your time. Anyways in this chapter we will know Mark's secret past and discover that the guys are in a place called Craftlantis what the hell!**

Gemcy kept a moment realizing what Mark have just said, he said something about Craftlantis or something but this was new for him.

"Craft a what?" said Gemcy realizing what Mark just told him.

"Oh for Notch's sake you don't know what Craftlantis is" said Mark surprised.

"Well no"

"Damn, well how I explain it to you…it's an ancient city lost for dozens of years below the ground's surface"

"Hey that's like Atlantis in the real world except that it's under the ocean's surface for hundreds of years"

"Well I think you could see it that way…oh and to complete it has a gay king that rapes all the male prisoners and then kills them to eat their genitals for dinner" said Mark leaving Gemcy in shock.

"You got to be fucking kidding me"

"Yeah I know it's disgusting, believe me I once got rape by him"

"You what!"

"Yes like you heard I once was a prisoner of his. It all started a couple of years ago when I was on a underground expedition to find the ancient ruins of Ashamla and everything was better"

Memory Flashback

It was a beautiful day in the mines, everything was lit up so we could see everything clearly, there weren't any monsters like every miner would wish for, but the most important thing was that it was my anniversary of marriage.

"Come on guys keep digging, we must find those ruins!" yelled the leader of the expedition to the ruins. He's been the leader of the expedition since it took place at the Ancient Minecraft Geology Research Department or AMGRD for short.

There were also some miners digging up some dirt of an ancient tunnel that was said that it leaded to Ashamla.

"Man I can't wait till we find those ruins" I said happily.

"Yeah especially now that I'm pregnant" said a pregnant women while approaching to me.

It was my wife, her name is Elizabeth, a women with beautiful curves, long soft hear, and a cute delicate voice.

"Oh hi Elizabeth, actually your right, if we find the ruins of Ashamla we will get paid really well and we could give our children a good life" I said with a big smile.

"Your right Marky but don't get into any conclusions yet we still need to get to the ruins first" added my wife.

"Oh you're right" I said giggling of my stupidity. "Oh and by the way, what did the doctor said, is it a boy or a girl?" I asked my wife making her jump by the question.

"Oh, well about that…I have to tell you something…" she said biting her finger

"What is it, it's something wrong?" I asked my wife scared.

"No, not at all the fact is that…I'm…going…to have twins" she said jumping onto me of joy.

"That's great" I smiled at her, a little in shock by the sudden jump but happy.

But what we didn't know was that everyone was looking at us endlessly and our situation was kind of embarrassing.

"Oh look at those two lovebirds, they would die if they're not near each other" said a miner joking of my situation.

"Yeah they have been together since 5 years and today is there anniversary" said another miner.

"Um Elizabeth, can you get off me it's kind of embarrassing" I told my wife as my face got red as redstone.

"Oh sorry for that" she said embarrassed.

When she got off me she started to clean all her dust she got from jumping onto me, you know how dirty things can get when you're mining. But when she was cleaning she got a sudden contraction.

"Ahh!" she moaned as she fell to the door making me get scared.

"Oh no are you okay?" I said to her while I kneeled beside her checking if she was okay.

"It's okay…it's just…a false contraction" she said while trying to stand up from the cold ground.

Of course I tried to convince her to go for the hospital, but she insisted that she was okay and I had to say okay.

"Alright but don't say I didn't warn you if something happens" I told her seriously.

"Okay but notice that I'm not a little girl like before, I'm already 23!" she remembered me arguing like a little girl.

"I know is just that I like your expression when I tell you things like that" I said to her sticking out my tongue in show that I was making a fool out of her.

"Oh you little!" she said pushing me back making me fall to floor letting a laugh get into the faces of everyone that was around while mine got even redder that before.

But while everyone was laughing of my embarrassing situation a miner started shouting something at everyone.

"Hey guys look I found something" shouted the miner.

"Hunny I think we should go look" recommended my wife as we and the others went to where was the miner that found something.

Everyone crowded, everyone that had worked in the investigation was there, miners, researchers, geologists, etc…, and of course me and my wife were there to see the big discovery that would decide our lives.

"What did you discover?" I asked at the miner.

He answered me that he found some kind of entrance to some kind of ruins making me, Elizabeth and everyone get in shock.

"Marky I think we have finally found it" said Elizabeth bursting of joy.

"Yeah guys I think we have done it, we found Ashamla!" I shouted as everyone started to shout of joy as well.

Memory Flashback ends

"And that was how everything begun" said Mark as he and Gemcy continued to walk through the dungeons.

"But that wasn't actually that bad, at least you found the ruins and make yourself rich so you and your family could live peacefully for the rest of your lives" said Gemcy.

"I wish that that would happened, because this is only the beginning the horrible things start now" said Mark as he started with his story again.

Memory Flashback starts again

Hours after getting into the ruins strange things started to happen, unknown hieroglyphics were written on the walls, strange blocks started to appear from out of nowhere and personal was starting to get lost making everyone get scared.

"Huh? Elizabeth I think we're losing men" I told my wife.

"Yeah we had a personal of like 30 and now we have like 8" said Elizabeth thinking.

"I don't know Elizabeth but I think we should go, this place is getting me to creeps" I said trembling as I grabbed my wife's hand.

"Oh don't be ridiculous they probably got tired and went to the surface to get some fresh air" she told me with her cute smile.

"Who wouldn't get braver by that cute smile" I told myself when I noticed some hieroglyphics written on the wall. "Hey what is this?"

"What are they" she asked me with the same dubious expression as me.

"I'm not really sure but they seem like ancient hieroglyphics" I told her.

"Well by the look of these symbols…" she said examining the symbols. Please notice that my wife is student of the Ancient Minecraftian Linguistic Research University or AMLRU for short. "It seems like ancient minecraftian hunny"

"Ancient minecraftian!" I said with a shock face as Elizabeth looked at me. "But how is that possible if the only place left with those writings is…gulp…Craftlantis"

"Then you think we are…" the both of us looked at each other at a strange way but then said "Nah" and started to laugh of the stupidity it was.

"It must have been some creep that wrote it there to fool us" I said to her.

"Yeah and to complete it's written on this strange-looking block" she said.

"Hey you're right, and by my calculations this block is…um…well…actually I don't have a single clue of what it is, I have never seen anything like it" I told her.\

"Me neither" she told me with the same dubious expression as me.

We continued to examine the strange block by several minutes but something had happened that we were completely alone in the Ashamla ruins.

"Um hunny where is everybody?" asked my wife with a frightened face.

"Huh, what's wrong sweetie…hey where is everybody?" I asked her not even knowing what she just asked me.

"That's exactly what I asked you idiot, it seems that we're completely alone down here" she said even more frightened.

"Oh don't worry Eliza I'm here to protect you from any harm" I said trying to calm her down while I hugged her.

She smiled and hugged me back while she said "I love when you call me like that, it makes me feel more confident of myself and safer" While her cheeks turned red of embarrassment and gave me a long and deep kiss.

But while we were kissing Elizabeth saw a men she had never seen before approaching to us.

"Oh no Marky look out!" screamed Elizabeth as I turned back and a man hit me in the head leaving me faintly on the ground.

My vision was blurry by the dizziness I had, but I could see perfectly well to see how a group of men were kidnapping Elizabeth as she struggle to get free.

"No let me go!" she screamed as she fight for her freedom.

"You won't get away from us that easy" said one of the men as he putted a tissue on Elizabeth's mouth dozing her off.

There on the ground I was defenseless, trying to get up but I couldn't by how bad was my situation, so the only I could do was beg for the men to leave Elizabeth alone.

"No please…let…Elizabeth go…take me instead and let her go…" I said as I fell completely unconscious on the ground and the men took Elizabeth away.

When I woke up I was quite dizzy at first but then I was completely okay to see that I was in some kind of cell and the lost personal were in it.

"Where am I?" I asked looking around.

"Mark we're in an underground prison" said one of the men.

"Who robbed someone's cookies?" I asked at them trying to make fun of the moment.

"I don't know what the hell you mean but the thing is that we have been kidnapped by the king of Craftlantis" said another of the men.

"Kidnapped, oh no Elizabeth where the hell is she?" I asked starting to panic.

"I'm sorry to say but we haven't seen her anywhere since we have been kidnapped" said the first men.

"No this can't be true, this can't be happening " I said as I let myself fall to the ground crying in desperation.

"Oh poor little thing" said a miner.

"Yeah and to complete he got us here as sex slaves to rape us all and eat our genitals for dinner" said the first men.

"So you mean that Elizabeth was violated, killed and her genitals were eaten… waah!" I said as I continued to cry even louder.

"Oh great you made him feel even worst idiot" said the first guy mad.

"Sorry it wasn't my fault, at least I didn't told him that he was next on being raped"

"Man shh!" said everybody trying to shut the fuck out of him.

"So you mean that I'm next on being raped…waah!" I said as I continued to cry.

"Oh great, man do something before he floods the whole jail with his tears" said the second guy.

"Okay, okay the things is that the king is gay so he only rapes men, not woman"

I only sniffed in response for that , as tears felled from my face.

"I don't think that even helped moron" said the second man as he raised his arm to give the stupid guy a slap in the face.

"No wait!" I said giving everyone a surprise "Maybe it's a good thing"

"What?!" said everyone even more surprised by my stupidity.

"Yeah if the king only rapes men then there is possibility that Elizabeth could still be alive" I said turning my sadness into joy.

But when I starting to get hope about Elizabeth being alive a guard approached at the cell we were and called for me.

"Hey you!" said the guard pointing at me.

"Me?" I asked him.

"The king wants you at the Royal Bedroom now!" said the guard with a smirk.

"Oh boy" I said frightened.

"Well Mark good luck on your raping" said the first man as the rest said goodbye to me.

"Ha, ha very funny guys, very funny" I said with an annoyed expression. "But still, don't worry guys I will find a way to get us all out of here, and even find Elizabeth in the process" I said as the guard took me away.

"Yeah sure and you could steal the king's cookies, no wait make them: sperm cookies hahahaha" the guard laughed at my "nonsense".

We spent some time walking through a corridor, it had lots of torches and the walls were made of smooth stone, but most importantly it was extremely long. But then we encounter another guard so the guard that was taking me started to have a conversation with him.

"Hi man what's up?" said the other guard giving mines a handshake.

"Nothing special just as usual, I'm taking this guy to the king so he can…rape it… as usual" said my guard getting annoyed.

"Ah don't worry, at least is not you the one that's getting raped"

"Yeah I know but I don't even remember why I chose to take this job"

"Well it was because it was the only one available"

"Your right besides I needed the money for my family"

"(Yeah I wished I could have done that with the one that I was gonna have)" I murmured to myself.

"Oh and by the way have you seen the women the other guards brought, she sure is hot" said the other guard.

"(Women?! She must be Elizabeth!)" I said to myself.

"Yeah I did, too bad that she's pregnant" said my guard, giving me even more confidence.

"(Pregnant! That got to be her), clears throat, um excuse me can you tell me who's that women" I asked them with a faint voice.

"What about her?" asked the other guard.

"Yeah what about her?" asked my guard as well.

"Well the thing is that she's my wife" I said to them.

"Hahaha" laughed the both of the guards.

"It's a waste that such a beautiful women would be with someone so weak as you" said my guard laughing making me get really mad.

"Oh you will see" I said really mad while walking to him to punch him.

"Hey calm down man we don't want anything with you" said my guard while walking back.

"But I do!" I said to him with demonic eyes.

"Yeah right, well I better get going before the king gets mad" said my guard.

"Okay bye"

"Bye"

"Oh and by the way, (whispers on the other guard's ear)"

"Oh alright"

"Great now let's get going"

The guard and I continued to walk through the corridor until we arrived at the Royal Bedroom and the king was waiting there for our arrival.

The king was a man with gold armor, blue eyes, black hair, like 6.6 of height and his voice…well gay.

"Oh where are they, they should already be here" said the king walking around like crazy waiting for our arrival.

"Hi my king" said my guard as he kneeled before him.

"Where the hell have you been? I been waiting here like 2 hours" said the king mad.

"Actually it been like 10 minutes since I left to get him" said the guard correcting him.

"Never, I repeat never correct the king again if you don't want to get killed" said the king angry.

"Sorry my king" said the guard ashamed.

"Fine I let you go this time but did you bring me the man I told you"

"Yes my king he's name is Mark" said the guard standing up and grabbing Mark's shoulders.

"Um, I must admit he's kind of handsome" said the king while walking around me giving me a shiver in my spine.

"H…h…handsome?!" I said creep out.

"Yeah and those abdominals, I want to feel them in the bed"

"Gulp"

"But first I need you to wear this" said the king giving me a strange looking clothes.

"What the heck is this shit?" I said while at it.

"It's the traditional rape men clothes that every men that does it with the king wears" said the king.

You got to be kidding me I will never do it with you!" I said angering the king.

"What did you said!"

"I said I will never do sex with you!"

"How could you said that, no one dares to challenge the king!" said the king in super mad gay mode.

"I dare you stupid son of a bitch!"

"How could you call me like that!" said the king even madder.

"Calm down my king I think I know a way to make him do sex with you" said the guard with a smirk.

"And what is it?" asked the king calming down.

The guard clapped and then the guard from before was bringing a women with him, and who was that women? Nothing more then Elizabeth.

Fast Flashback

Just when Mark's guard was going to go he whispered something to the other guard's ear.

"(Bring that women who is supposed to be his wife to the Royal Bedroom and wait for my signal to bring her in alright)" whispered my guard.

"(Alright but why?!)" asked the other guard whispering.

"(Just do it alright it may be helpful)"

"(Helpful, for what?)"

"(Just do it!)"

"(Okay, okay I do it instantly!)"

"Okay bye"

"Bye"

Fast Flashback ends

"Eliza!" I screamed of joy and relief of seeing her alive.

"Marky!" screamed Elizabeth relieved too.

"Who's her?" asked the king confused.

"Well my king apparently she's the wife of the men you're going to rape" explained the guard.

"Mmm, she could be useful, nah just kill her" said the king leaving Elizabeth and me in shock.

"My pleasure" said the other guard but strangely when he lifted his sword to kill her his hand started to shake in terror.

"Please don't kill me, I'm going to have children" said Elizabeth crying with watery eyes looking at the guard that was holding her.

"Cries, please forgive me" said the guard as he was about to cut Elizabeth's neck but my sudden scream caught his attention.

"No please don't kill her" I screamed crying in desperation.


End file.
